


Rules are made to be broken (Story #1)

by xburningwirex



Series: Search for peace [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Clans AU, Drama, F/M, Family, Feral community AU, Injury, M/M, Mild Gore, Moomins are civil, Muddlers are egyptian, Mumriks are feral, Mymbles are buddhists, Romance, SO, Snorks are jewish, forgive me if i represent them wrong, im learning!!, kinda romeo n juliet situation for moomin and snufkin, moominpappa's ear..., please read all the other parts, stories are basically like their own little books?, they follow up each other, this entire thing is a class assignment, this is for history class so i dont really got a choice, um.., v feral too, ye a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: (AU where Snufkin lives with his father and many other Mumriks in the wild,, bunch of lore,, kind a sad,, lots of gae n drama!!!)A world where Mumriks, Moomins, Snorks, and Muddlers all live in harmony....Err...Or not.(also i gave moominpappa n moominmamma pre-names before they were,, papa n mama- so if you see moominfern thats moominpappa and moominriver is moominmamma)(alSO- uhHhHH muddlers are sniff, muddler, n fuzzy,,,)This story is very old so please forgive me if it's "cringey" other parts in the series are far better so please don't forget to read those!!
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlan | The Mymble & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Search for peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688071
Kudos: 16





	Rules are made to be broken (Story #1)

**Author's Note:**

> PSST!! Mumriks look far more feral like in this AU!! They have pointy ears n face stripes,,  
> also tails and furry arms and legs-  
> and in the clan the females wear leaf wraps around their chest and both sexes have to wear lea f around their lower halves-  
> 2019 me never really explained that in the story so i hope that clears things up! ^w^

Rules.

Mumriks never liked to follow them.

They believed it cut off the freedom they cherished the most.

Mumriks don't listen and they stay no where. They're nomads who could never stay in one place except in a large forest which had tons of area to travel about in.

Mumriks can travel alone or they could travel in a clan that contains a very, feral like civilization.

But before this, Mumriks lived along side Moomins, who were much more tamed than the wild Mumriks.

They lived in harmony and they believed in cultural diffusion.

Moomins shared their shelters while Mumriks taught them of farming and their most plentiful crop, maize.

The two leaders were always meant to be best friends.

They helped each other find fertile ground in order to produce good crops.

They shared their land bridge in order for mumriks to migrate whenever they please.

Mumriks had hunter-gatherers while Moomins had a city-like culture. But soon, the Moomins had noticed that the Mumriks were getting a little too wild during the winter. While the Moomins hibernated, the Mumriks would kill and eat everything in sight. The loud hunting would awake the moomins and leave them angry. Other creatures that lived with the Moomins, such as Mymbles and Snorks, were also upset. When spring came, the Mumriks had calmed down. The other species questioned why they couldn't try domestication so they could be less crazy during the winter.

The mumriks felt greatly offended but they knew that they had to adapt and continue the cycle of trade.

For the rest of the winters, the Moomins were able to rest along with the others. When a leader dies, their offspring is chosen to lead.

And one Mumrik, who had a close connection with a Moomin, had to step up as a leader at the age of 20.

His name was Jusku or Joxaren. In english, his name is Joxter.

Joxter enjoyed being a leader and he lead the Mumriks freely.   
When it was time for a new Moomin leader to come by, Joxter's best friend, muumisaniainen or muminbräken and in english "Moominfern" had a great taste for how he should lead.

His government was meant to enforce the rules of Moominvalley.

Though Joxter did not like his way, he respected his best friend. Winter came and the Mumriks were _miserable_. They suffered from fevers and sudden depression.

Their need to hunt and kill during the winter to keep warm and make their animal-like spirits content was being oppressed. If it wasn't the hunting that kept the other creatures awake, it was the crying now.

They tried to reach the temple of the great lumikelloja, or in english, snowdrops.

But when they attempted, no snowdrops answered.

The mumriks felt as if the Moomins had taken their lives, their choice, and their freedom. Joxter understood how they felt. Their sadness swooped him up and dunked him straight into a tsunami of responsibility. He believed that the needs of his clanmates were just as important as freedom but he couldn't start another thing with the Moomins.

Things were especially tough when summer rolled around and not one drop of rain had fallen. The drought made everyone uneasy and irritable. Agriculture was hard to maintain as the soil had grown dry from the lack of moisture.

Joxter had begun to consider migration due to the environmental change. The moominvalley that once was an oasis that was full of water and vegetation had turned into a dry, wasteland. The snorks and mymbles began to help by traveling to places beyond moominvalley to retrieve water while the mumriks recovered from a long, hard winter. The moomins farmed and baked meanwhile the mumriks had to bury their dead from the sickness.

Joxter began to lose hope until a sweet mymble assisted in bringing water just for Joxter's clan.

The drought had died off and Moominvalley was beautiful once more.   
The leader mumrik was deeply grateful for the mymble's sweet actions and eventually, he fell in love.   
They had to meet up secretly for the fear of being judged by the mymble clan's pride and being questioned of loyalty by the Mumrik clan.

Soon, they found out that Mymble was pregnant with Joxter's child.

_Joxter was ecstatic!_

He was so excited to show the little one about the world!

Though the excitement was short-lived...

Moominfern felt jealous that Joxter chose to break the 'Don't court a species different than yours" rule over the strong bond they had. Joxter had told moominfern that he was already 30 and it was time to start having an offspring. Moominfern never liked working with someone else besides Joxter and the feelings of envy only bubbled stronger in the Moomin's chest.

Soon, a healthy baby boy named Nuuskamuikkunen, or snufkin, was born.

When he opened his eyes, Joxter noticed something that made him different than the rest of the Mumriks in the community. He had dark brown, chocolate eyes. His pupils were round and large, unlike a Mumrik's usual cat like eyes. Joxter felt panicked.

What was he supposed to do? Both he and Mymble agreed that Snufkin would be taken back to the Mumrik clan due to the fact he looked mostly Mumrik and not Mymble. The Mumriks held a celebration for every newborn. The Mumrik clan did not question why Mymble had attended, for she appeared to be a close friend of Joxter and they had no problem with letting her stay because she aided when the drought was harsh. Snufkin did not really enjoy the party, for he was quite the introverted fellow and seemed shy. He appeared to be strangely attached to the Mymble which stirred up suspicion but most people brushed it off as she was the most motherly one there. No one questioned who the mother was for it was forbidden to know so. Once the celebration was over, the Mumriks brought Snufkin to the temple of the great lumikelloja so he could be blessed with the presence of the snowdrops.

In their religion, the ancestors that once lived before them became sacred snowdrops. The snowdrops lived in the sky and they allowed the Mumriks to be untamed during the winter as the snow falls. In the Mumrik clan, there was a specialized worker to call the snow drops every time a new born is brought to the temple. Snufkin's ceremony was done and everyone had gone home except for Joxter, Mymble and Snufkin. The Mymble explained the best she could to her son that he was not allowed to call her "mommy".

Snufkin tilted his little head and twitched his ears in confusion. 'why not?' his eyes said.

"Then everyone will know your father and I broke the rules. Do you understand, Snuffles?" She grinned at the sudden nickname she made for him. The small Mumrik nodded. "Good."

The Mymble ruffled her son's orange-brown hair and sighed. "You will be happy with the Mumriks. I believe you seem to like your space, huh?"   
The boy smiled, showing off his tiny little fangs. "Just like your father." She smiled back.  
Joxter looked out at his partner and his son. It broke his heart to know that they could not be together as a happy family, but it was what it was.

Mymble said her last goodbyes and hopes to see them again as she left with two swift kisses on Joxter's lips and on snufkin's forehead. Snufkin and Joxter waved goodbye as the leader picked up his son and placed him on his back and walked back to the camp. A few months passed and the winters were hard once more. Snufkin struggled to keep his urges in him but he was aware that the other creatures did not take fondly of the winter craze. As spring came, there was not a drought. Instead, it was much better. Snufkin enjoyed rolling around and getting out all of the suffering he had went through containing himself during the winter.

Joxter thought it was time to show Moominfern his son. He carried Snufkin gently over to Moominhouse and knocked. Moominfern opened the door as it creaked in protest. Moominfern smiled but it quickly disappeared as his gaze fell on the small creature in Joxter's arms.

"Oh."

"Yeah.."

Moominfern looked up and gave him a weak smile. "He's precious."

"Thank you, dear friend."

They stood in silence.

"May I come in?"

Moominfern glanced into the house and sighed. "Um.." He gazed at his clan.

Though, it was only a few people there. It was more of a group than a clan. Muumivirta or Moominriver, Moominfern's crush, stared in interest. While everyone else shook their heads.

"Sorry, but they say no."

Joxter flattened his ears back. "No? I am your best friend, Muumi! What is wrong with you?" He felt his claws unsheath themselves. "I am trying to show you a future leader and you wish to slam a door in my face?"

"I'm not exactly slamming the door in your face, I'm..er..Politely denying your entrance." Joxter hissed as his pupils became slits of ice.

"I thought you would care to see my son! I see that you clearly don't!"

Snufkin stared up at his dad in worry. "Dad..Don't be that way.." He whispered. Joxter looked at Snufkin and glared. "Son, stay out of this. Go play with a little mymble or something."

The young boy nodded but didn't go play with a little mymble.

They were scary and loud and they made him nervous.

He just headed over to a small tree stump and sat on it.

"I do care! Just...He makes me uncomfortable." Joxter opened his mouth to reply as his fur bristled but before he could shout, Moominfern corrected himself. "Not his presence! Just...The way he was..Y'know.." He whispered the last part.

"What? You're just jealous because you have not found a lover to give life to an offspring!" He growled.

"Joxter! How dare you say such a thing!?" Moominfern flattened his ears against his head and swished his tail.

"Maybe the reason why you haven't found a partner because you were born _**ALONE!**_ "

_SLASH!_

_...drip_

_...drip_

_...drip_

Red liquid slithered down Joxter's face.

His left eye burned as three long claw marks drew across the left side of his face.

Everyone stared in horror. Joxter reached up and touched the cuts. He looked at the scarlet ooze on his paws.

_...drip_

_...drip_

_...drip_

"Oh, lord! I-I'm so sorry! Joxter, let me help yo-"

" ** _RAWHGH!!_** " Joxter leaped at the moomin and tackled him to the ground and dug his claws into the soft white fur turning it an odd shade of reddish pink.

Moominfern tried to tear the Mumrik off of him but Joxter quickly bit down on the Moomin's ear. Moominfern let out a scream so loud that the Snorks and Mymbles could hear it.   
The two species gathered around in shock. Mymble caught her son aghast with fear. She quickly ran over to him and comforted her son. The woman teared up as she watched her partner viciously attack the Moomin she constantly heard him talk so fondly of.

" _ **GET OFF!**_ "

" _ **YOU MADE US LIVE IN FEAR OF REJECTION! YOU RIPPED US FROM OUR BELIEFS! YOU TORE US AWAY FROM OUR NATURE!**_ "

Joxter continued on and on in spite and pent in feelings over all the winters he suffered through. Moominfern clawed at the Mumrik's bare-back. Joxter bit down harder as Moominfern flipped onto him and ripped himself away. Due to pulling away harshly, something white and soft was left in Joxter's mouth...A part of Moominfern's ear.

"We had to stupidly adapt to YOUR needs...Why couldn't you adapt to ours!? I always thought that cultural diffusion was a waste of time!" Joxter spat the piece out. (sorry lol) "I gave you our most special crop, maize! I had one hunter-gatherer give you a peice of food she caught! I taught you my sacred culture!" He continued, "Everything is handed to you! You don't have to fight for it!" He pushed the Moomin off of him. He stood proudly.

"Us Mumriks are leaving. We are not welcome here anymore." Joxter whiped around, scowling. "No Mumrik is to interact with another creature that is not a Mumrik ever again! No trade! No domestication! No cultural diffusion! No Moomin is welcome in the Mumrik territory! From this day, I vow that if any Mumrik is to communicate with a Moomin they will be removed from the clan! _Do I make myself clear!?_ " The leader panted heavily, his eyes brimming with tears.

He knew he was going to be blind in his left eye but he truly didn't care. He was upset with the fact that he lost his best friend.

Snufkin cried into his mother's shoulder as Joxter exited the scene, tail held low. Mymble sighed and wiped Snufkin's tears. "Take care of your dad and your clan, Nuuskamuikkunen. They need you."

"I love you, mamma.." He whispered.

"I love you too, Snuffles." She whispered back.

She placed Snufkin down and waved good-bye as Snufkin chased after his father.

The snorks and the Mymbles stood in shock as Moominfern stood up. "My ear..." He mumbled.

"I...We'll discuss this later." He walked inside and shut the door only to run into his room and sob into his pillow.

A few years later, Snufkin has grown and is now 16.

He enjoys life in the solitude of only knowing his clanmates. He is a gatherer, like all men.

Woman hunt and are much more bulky than the males in his clan.

His father usually sulks.

The day when he had fought with Moominfern had drained him.

He had not spoken to Mymble either. The Mumriks had changed. They had to adapt to fishing instead of agriculture due to the new environment.

They also ate bunnies and if they were lucky, they ate deer.

Snufkin had went out at sunrise to grab some berries to attract bunnies to hunt.

_rustle..rustle.._

' _that's strange..Who's here?_ ' Snufkin approached the situation and hid behind a tree.

He glanced at a soft, round Moomin who, in sorrow, messed around with a puddle and a stick. ' _He's....kinda cute._ ' Snufkin remembered Moomins as vicious animals who attack Mumriks.

The stories he had heard were that Moomins had long sharp claws and teeth that could crush bones. They also said that they had messy fur.

But this Moomin seemed kind and sweet.

He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly.

Snufkin stepped forwards to get a better look..

_snap!_

' _Shoot!_ '

The moomin turned to see the Mumrik staring before watching it disappear quickly. "Was that a Mumrik..?" He whispered a little too loud.

"Moomintroll!" Moominfern's voice echoed through out the forest.

"Coming, Moominpappa!" He called back.

He grumbled and vanished into the trees.

"Moomin..Pappa? Moomintroll? Man, they sure are creative." He commented, softly chuckling. Snufkin left after hunting a bunny and carrying it back to camp.

His friend, Silvia, asked him about what he saw after he mentioned something about it. He described the Moomin as Silvia furrowed her eyebrows. "You saw a Moomin! Did you talk to it?" She hissed quietly. "No, of course not! I know the rules." He rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile... Moomintroll, whom is the son of Moominfern and Moominriver, ran back home to meet up with them. Moominfern is now called Moominpappa and wears a hat to cover his torn ear while Moominriver is now called Moominmamma. Mymble had other children before Snufkin, such as Little my who stayed with the Moomins. When he went inside Moominhouse to do some chores, he asked Little my about Mumriks.

"You mean those evil things? Yeah there's not a lot about them. Oh! How about you go and document it? I'm sure Moominpappa won't mind!" She grinned. Moomintroll agreed and left to go at sunrise.

Snufkin, who is rebellious, left at sunrise as well. They met and they had a whole conversation and they quickly grew fond of each other.

"I'm snufkin." He said.

"I'm Moomintroll..But you can call me Moomin!"

Snufkin continued to sneak off to meet Moomin while Moomin snuck off as well.

Soon enough, Joxter caught Snufkin sneaking out. He followed him only to find his son holding the Moomin's hand. He was furious!

He explained the rules and told Snufkin to leave. He said to come back when the scent of Moomins was out of his fur.

Snufkin sighed and asked about where he should stay. Moomin offered his house and Snufkin agreed, bashful.

Snufkin went to Moomin house and had a blast there! He enjoyed Moominmamma's sweet food and Moominpappa had no grudge against him! (Surprisingly..) except for a slight fear.

Little my seemed a little scary and Snorkmaiden was very nice as well. (Though she stayed only for a while but was soon to be gone completely from the moominhouse because she was bound to lead soon.)

They were much more civilized than his family/clan. When winter time rolled around again, Snufkin began to act weird.

He tore things apart, he bit..A lot, he was much more aggressive as well. He slept outside and killed birds and everything. Once, Snufkin had accidently bitten Moomin on the arm and Snufkin begged Moomin to rip out his teeth for he was ashamed. Moomin forgave him and Snufkin calmed down. Moomin realized that Snufkin could only be happy outside. He told Snufkin to go back. Snufkin refused, "Sure, I may be a little overwhelmed, but this place is home as well. I will only leave for winters."

Moomin agreed as they embraced each other in a loving hug.

So that's what Snufkin did. He left and went back to the clan while Joxter only accepted him back in because he needed an offspring to be there just in case if he passed away. Snufkin attempted to convince his father to accept the Moomins once more but Joxter was so embarrassed that he couldn't ever show his face in Moominvalley ever again. Snufkin assured him that it would be fine and maybe they could migrate back to Moominvalley. Joxter thought about it before agreeing. "Fine. Only because I wish to apologize and see my sweet mymble."

Snufkin cheered silently as to not wake anybody as he snuck back into his sleeping den.

The next day, Joxter had his clan pick up and get ready for migration.

"How'd you get him to do it?" Silvia asked.

"Mumriks. We make rules to break them." Snufkin smirked.

The mumriks left and headed to Moominvalley. When they arrived, Mymble was already in the front of the crowd. Word had quickly spread that the Mumriks were coming back.

Mymble caught a glance of Joxter and immediately held her arms out.

Joxter ran towards her and he suddenly was a new person as he leaped into her arms and hugged her tightly.   
As Moominpappa stepped up, Mymble placed Joxter down.

Joxter gazed in Moominpappa's brown eyes as Moominpappa stared back into icy blue ones.

"Moominfer-"

"Joxter.."

"Yes?"

"It's Moominpappa now." He smiled, his eyes filling with tears.

Joxter gasped and hugged Moominpappa tightly. "I'm so sorry muumi! I should not have hurt you that way!"

"What? I made you lose your vision!" He frowned, ashamed as he gently dragged his fingers down the three, thick claw marks that had scarred over Joxter's eye that had been shut for many years.

"Still! It does not matter!" He sobbed. "May we start anew? Maybe...Maybe we can try cultural diffusion..One more time?" Joxter asked.

"Heh..Why not?"

Snufkin smiled and walked up to Moomin.

"Thank you for supporting me and giving me your care." He reached up and kissed his cheek.

Moomin blushed. "D'aw! No problem!"

So, ever since that day, Moomins and Mumriks lived in harmony once more. Joxter and Mymble's relationship was no longer against the rules so anyone could be with whomever they wanted to. That day, The creatures had learned to adapt, accept other cultures, and learn to support each other.

Oh! And rules?

Mumriks still don't like them.

But they help keep the civilization functioning.

And that's just enough for Joxter and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> this looks so much shorter here than it is on my other writing place lmAOOO  
> i'm so sorry if it's bad for if theres a l o t of holes-  
> this was made in 2019 and its p old and i was running out of time as it was 11PM-  
> I hope it wasn't too confusing! please PL E A SE E E read the other parts!! they will come out ASAP as they are already done so please,, stay tuned!


End file.
